Handrails and handles are used in a variety of applications. They are used on boats to assist in entry, and in safe movement about the boat. They are used in motor homes and other vehicles to assist in entry and exit. They are used in stairwells to provide support for those ascending or descending. Rails are used as nightlights, and as towel racks in bathrooms, as well as to assist handicapped persons to move about or perform tasks.
Hospitals and nursing homes use rails for assistance in patient transport and support. Rails and handles are also used on poles, fences, and decorative applications. A need has developed for a handle used in such situations that can be readily seen, even in the dark. The illuminated handle of the present invention solves this and other problems.